


Our Paths

by thenovicewriter



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I have to finish this before the S3 trailer drops; enjoy my self indulgent fic!, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenovicewriter/pseuds/thenovicewriter
Summary: Following Viren's imprisonment, the former High Mage of Katolis must rely on his new ally, Aaravos, for a chance at escape, but not without answers to who this mysterious being is.Will Viren come to regret that knowledge in time or welcome it?***This is an AU now: any events in S3 will not be taken into account, and Elarion is based on the fan theory on whether it was a person or place.Most of this fic was written in March of last year, so any scenarios similar to S3 are coincidental.***





	Our Paths

Viren never should have given the elf a modicum of trust.   
  
Viren, former High Mage of Katolis, ends up imprisoned. Chained to the wall of the eastern tower, only special prisoners get the honor of being in this cell near the tower’s top. Escape from here would prove impossible. Viren didn’t know whether to laugh at his sudden importance or curse.  
  
How he wished he could go back to two weeks ago, when Harrow was alive, and things still made sense. He'd go back to months before, and decide to never take the mirror with them. Yet, his curiosity got the better of him.  
  
What was this mirror? What was it guarded by the King of the Dragons himself? It must have been important.  
  
Viren had to learn of its secrets for himself.   
  
 _‘I suppose I’ll get my answers regarding the mirror soon, with what little time I have left_.’ He mused.  
  
Viren leaned his head against the stone and closed his eyes, as he ignored the soft chittering of the caterpillar in his ear.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, expect this to be heavily edited within the next few days. I just needed to get this published before AO3 deleted the draft. 
> 
> My first multi-chapter fic! I'm going to be posting on here more in the future.


End file.
